


Too Much

by chasingkerouac



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Laura rolled her eyes and stuck another block of C4 on the wall around the jammed door. "Carson, I love you, but if I have to remind you that I know what I'm doing again, I'm going to throttle you."





	Too Much

"Are you sure that's not too much?" Carson asked hesitantly, taking a step back and positioning himself behind one of the other boxes.

Laura rolled her eyes and stuck another block of C4 on the wall around the jammed door. "Carson, I love you, but if I have to remind you that I know what I'm doing again, I'm going to throttle you," she chided, her voice light as she took a step back to admire her work. The door was jammed, and it felt like something in the hinges, not something blocking the movement from the other side of the door. The original inquiry team was sure that this area of the long abandoned Ancient medical lab contained the machinery they used, and Carson confirmed the likelihood, even if it was like pulling out teeth to get him to come out here.

“But we don’t want to damage the equipment, love,” Carson added.

She turned her head after attaching the last block and smiled sweetly at the doctor. “Carson, which one of us is the doctor?”

Carson sighed. He could tell where this was going. “I am.”

“And which one of us holds a degree in chemistry from the United States Naval Academy and was transferred to Atlantis specifically for her proficiency in explosives?”

“You were, love.”

“So who should be the one to place the C4 and judge how much is needed?”

“You should.”

“And which one of us is the one to stitch me up after this inevitably goes very, very bad?”

Carson had to laugh at that one as she walked back to him, detonator in hand and innocent grin plastered onto her face. “That would be me.”

“Exactly,” Laura replied lightly. “Here we go.”

They didn’t expect the blowback that happened, both ending up flat on their backs and Carson convinced that half of his hair was singed off as it took a moment for the smoke to clear and Laura to pull herself up to inspect what went wrong. “Looks like the door was rigged from the inside,” she muttered, coughing.

“Aye, looks like it,” Carson sighed, not moving from his place on the ground.

“So… too much C4.”

“Aye, too much.”

“You dead?”

“Aye, I’m dead.”

Laura shook her head and moved back to squat down next to him. “I think I’m a bit bruised. Flying debris, you know.”

Carson eyed her warily. “Oh really?” he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. “Yeah. Might be bad. Might have to spend some time in the infirmary.”

“Perhaps we’re looking at a day of medical leave,” Carson supplied, finally catching on. “Wouldn’t want you working while injured.”

“I probably shouldn’t be left alone if I’m so horribly injured,” she added with a wicked little grin.

“Aye, probably not.”

She pushed the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back out of her face as she leaned down to give him a light, innocent kiss on his cheek. “I certainly hope you can help me with that, Dr. Beckett.”

“You’re a wicked little woman, love,” Carson chuckled.

“Does that mean you’re going to leave me alone?”

“Not a chance,” Carson replied matter-of-factly as he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her down to return the kiss.


End file.
